Alice of Pokemon Sacrifice
by xXDragonMistyXx
Summary: A dream doesnt want to disappear. How will it be remembered by other children? Alice of Human sacrifice songfic


**Hey yall! Its me Lizzeh again. And dis be mah first songic =D Epicness is epic. Recently i have been OBSSESED wit this song. Most ppl find it creepy *coughHikari-cherry09cough* XD but i dont rlly. Anyway of me talking...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon nor do i own the song Alice of Human sacrifice. Wish i did tho...*sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Alice of Pokémon Sacrifice<strong>

_Their was once a dream_

_No one knew who dreamt it…_

_Such a truly small dream it was_

_The little dream began to think:_

"_I don't want to vanish just like that_

"_How do I get people to notice me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought_

_Then it came with an idea so great_

"_I shall allow people to wander into me..._

_And they can create my world…"_

A girl with bright orange hair tied in a side ponytail walked in the woods. A strange kid had led her here. He had also given her a sword.

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one._

_Carrying a sharpened blade within her hand_

The girl, known as Misty, walked through the darkened forest, clenching the sword tightly.

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._

Many beasts had jumped out to attack her, but easily fell dead to the redhead. Soon a bloody grin stretched across her face.

_Creating trails of bloodshed although Wonderland_

It wasn't just beasts that she now slayed, anyone in her way would feel her wrath and be dead in seconds. A trail of dead bodies and blood followed Misty wherever she traveled.

_Deeper into the forest, Alice wondered until…_

_She was captured as a prisoner of sin_

Deeper into the woods Misty wandered until all the souls of the slayed came and grabbed her. She dropped her blood red sword as she sunk farther into the black mass. Soon she completely disappeared into the mass, never to be remembered again.

_If it weren't for the red trails of the blood left behind_

_No one would have ever thought that she had existed._

The dream sighed. "Well that didn't work….looks like I have to get another one…" He fixed his glasses as he looked at the once shiny blade surrounded by a pool of blood.

A boy with handsome looks and lovely green hair walked through a town. He flicked his hair away from his perfect green eyes.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one._

_He sang to the world of wonderland_

The boy sang to all the people in the town, mostly to the girls. They wear 'we love Drew' shirts and practically fainted. Drew loved this. He never wanted it to end.

_Filling regions with so many false created notes_

_That were of a crazy blue world_

Drew spread his singing all through different regions. Soon everybody was nearly obsessed with him. Drew loved it at first but something crazy took over…

_This new Alice was that of a rose_

_He was shot and killed by a mad man_

All the fangirls. It drove him nuts. He had to run for his life every day. Madness filled his mind. Drew wanted to it to end. He had a gun. Without thinking, he grabbed it and pulled the trigger…

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten_

A red rose grew beside his grave. It never died or lost its color. Eventually, everyone forgot about Drew. The one was loved the most was now forgotten

The dream merely shrugged. "Well…third times a charm I guess…"

A very pretty and cute girl walked through the shinning forest. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind. She approached a town ready to charm its residents.

_The third ALICE was a little green one._

_Very cute and dear in the wonderland_

The young girl skipped through the town, greeting everyone in it. "Hello May. You're looking lovely today." A boy spoke to her. May smiled sweetly at the boy. "Why thank you."

_She charmed her people to do her every beck and call_

_She had made a strange green country_

"Nico-kun?" May called to a young boy. "Yes, May-chan?" He responded. "Can you help with these boxes? I don't think I can carry them." The brunette asked, carrying 2 boxes. The boy shrugged. "Well, I don't know you see-.." He stopped once he stared into May's pleading blue eyes. Instantly he was hypnotized.

"Sure."

_This new ALICE was the country's queen_

May rose in popularity as she grew up in wonderland. Eventually, the country's people made her queen. She had all the power and everyone's love. But something started to trouble her…

_Taken over by a distorted dream_

_She was afraid of losing to death_

May's mind was clouded with paranoia. Thinking of her own death drove her complete insane and murderous. She would have all prisoners killed instantly and any invaders or rebels would face cruel and slow death. Soon the country became sinister and filled with madness, just like their queen.

May sat on her thrown with a guilty murderer in front of her. Guards stood by the guilty man.

"Behead him."

_She would forever rule her country _

"Great. Another failure"The dream sighed in defeat. Would he ever find the right person? Or right _persons_

Two siblings walked along a path. One with sleek blue hair skipped ahead, holding her little brother's hand. The brother sighed as his older sister held his hand. Wind flown through his lavender hair. "Let's go Paul!" The sister let go of his hand and ran ahead, laughing. Paul huffed. "Coming, Dawn…"

_During this, two children waked through the woods._

_They had a tea part under a rose bush._

_An invitation from the castle for them was.._

"Hey Paul. What's this?" Dawn asked, holding up a white envelope. "Maybe if you _opened_ it you'd find out." He said, rolling his eyes. "Oh right!" Dawn laughed and opened the letter.

_The trump card of hearts_

"A…card?" Paul looked at it dumbfounded. "Yup. But it's from the castle so maybe we need to go there!" Dawn suggested, already starting to walk its direction. "Yeah. Maybe…" Paul muttered, following his sibling.

_The fourth ALICE was two siblings._

_Their curiosity in the wonderland._

_Going through many different doors._

The twins walked through the woods. Dawn didn't seem to be bothered when they passed a blood coated sword on the ground. However, Paul winced at the sight. A strange vision passed through his mind of the first Alice and her death. _What the hell? _He thought to himself, trying to shake off the disturbing vision

"Wow! What a pretty rose!" Dawn squealed as she picked the beautiful red rose from the ground and put it in her hair. Paul rolled his eyes as his sister and turned to where she picked the rose. Another vision shot through his head of the second Alice's death.

Paul clenched his head. _What do these visions mean?_ He mentally yelled to himself.

Both of them had entered the castle's garden. "Pretty!" Dawn said, looking around. "Y-yeah…" Paul stuttered, looking at the bright red flowers. Another vision passed through. This time it showed all the people brutally killed by the third Alice. These visions where shattering Paul's very mind. He couldn't take it much longer.

_Coming not to long ago in a yellow boat._

Dawn walked up to the castle's door. She grabbed the handle to open it but Paul stopped her. His bangs covered his now distorted eyes. "Paul? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked carelessly.

_A stubborn elder sister_

_A witty younger brother_

_Though they were the closet to ALICE'S Wonderland…_

Paul formed an evil grin on his face. "You have to leave…I need you safe…" A metal object glinted in his hand. "Paul? What do you mean? What are-!" Before Dawn could back up anymore, the metal object slit her throat. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

_They were never woken up from their deep dreaming_

Paul held his dead sister in his arms. The insanity had taken over his mind and heart. Now, forever, he would wander wonderland; Dawn's soul locked in his.

_Forever they wander in the wonderland…_

` The dream smiled. "Now all that remains is this…"

_Who will be the next ALICE?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gawd finally it got done. Im slow at typeing n shit liek that. Anyways rate and review cuz i rlly enjoy makin songfics.<strong>

**IMPORTANT: I AM NOW ON SUMMER BREAK(FUK YEAH!) AND I WILL BE UPDATING AND POSTING MORE STORIES MORE FREQENTLY. **

**ALSO I AM EXCEPTING ANY REQUESTS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE. NO LEMOMS PLZ.**

**So guys thats all for now. Adios amigaps!(Jimmy Neutron ref 83)**


End file.
